El comienzo
by Yashira150
Summary: Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se han conocido por mucho tiempo. ¿Pero cómo se conocieron? ¿Cuánto llegaron a conocerse y por cuánto tiempo tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo? Advertencia: Futuro Inu-cest.
1. Prólogo

Nunca podría aceptarlo.

Eso es lo que el joven inuyoukai pensaba el día en que su padre había dejado este mundo. No había forma en que aceptara a la hembra humana y al cachorro hanyou que habían sido los responsables de que el poderoso general del oeste ignorara sus mortales heridas y se lanzara a la batalla por protegerlos. Heridas que podrían haber sanado si se hubiera dirigido al palacio para descansar y ser atendido.

Él sabía que era también responsable de la muerte de su progenitor. Si tan sólo por un momento hubiera dejado de lado su propio orgullo y hasta el dolor de saber que su padre había formado otra familia…pero no lo hizo. Probablemente porque pensó, en algún recóndito e infantil lugar de su mente, que su padre era invencible. Que sin importar qué tan terribles fueran sus heridas o qué tan grande su debilidad, siempre volvería. Sin embargo, esa noche, por alguna razón, Sesshoumaru había recordado las palabras que su padre le había dicho hacía tanto tiempo, cuando había estado al borde de la muerte por una batalla: "Sesshoumaru…tu padre no es invencible…" y poco después, la noticia de su muerte había llegado hasta sus oídos…

La incredulidad y la negación fueron la principal razón por la que Sesshoumaru volvió a las ruinas de aquel Palacio en el que la princesa humana había habitado, y hacia donde su padre había corrido aquella noche.

El adolescente se acercó lentamente, sin permitir que su necesidad de correr a comprobar lo que su nariz ya le decía, se apoderará de él. Esos últimos pasos fueron más duros de dar que ningún otro en su joven vida. Sintió sus piernas temblar en cuanto sus ojos se fijaron en la figura calcinada y marchita que reconoció como su gran padre. Touga, el poderoso Inu no Taisho y general del Oeste yacía sin vida frente a él.

Escuchó a Totosai cuando llegó, mencionando algo como que no esperaba verlo allí, pero su voz sonaba muy lejana. -Largo.- fue la única palabra vacía que Sesshoumaru le dedicó, sin apartar su mirada de los restos de su padre. En cuanto el viejo herrero titubeó, una sola mirada carmesí sobre su hombro fue suficiente para que Sesshoumaru le infundiera el pánico suficiente para que huyera. El joven devolvió entonces su mirada a su padre. Y, lentamente bajó hasta quedar de rodillas a su lado. Sentía la madera de las ruinas clavándose de forma incómoda en sus piernas, pero su mente apenas lo registraba. En esos momentos un dolor incomparablemente mayor comenzaba a surgir en su corazón.

Estaba muerto.

Su cabeza bajó, su cabello cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

Estaba muerto.

Sus manos, temblorosas se acercaron al cuerpo de su padre y lo levantaron con cuidado, atrayéndolo a un último y quebrado abrazo. Sus ojos ardían con lágrimas no derramadas aún, pero su dolor era tan grande que poco pudo hacer para evitarlo mucho más, así que, mientras el nuevo señor del Oeste sostenía en brazos a su antecesor, gruesas lágrimas de pesar corrieron por sus mejillas, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a ser sacudido por ligeros y silenciosos sollozos. -Padre…- llamó con voz dolida y quebrada, pero, por primera vez en su vida, ese llamado no tuvo respuesta.

Estaba muerto.

Tres días y dos noches transcurrieron, sin que Sesshoumaru se apartara del lado de su padre. Había bajado el cuerpo varias horas después de abrazarlo, y sus lágrimas habían salido hasta que ya no le fue posible derramarlas más, quedándose entonces sólo allí, mirando con ojos vacíos los restos del general, llorándole sin lágrimas ni sollozos. Estaba perfectamente consciente que no volvería a verlo abrir los ojos y levantarse, que no volvería a escuchar su voz o su risa, pero una parte del joven shiroinu no podía evitar pensar que quizás si lo deseaba con la fuerza suficiente, esa situación cambiaría.

Al tercer día, una familiar presencia, que el joven había comenzado a percibir hacía casi un día, llegó finalmente a las ruinas de aquel Palacio.

-Sesshoumaru.- llamó una voz familiar, que el joven ignoró. El sonido de pasos acercándose resonó en sus oídos, pero de nuevo, lo ignoró. Silencio.

-Levántate, Sesshoumaru.- vino de nuevo aquella voz tras un silencio que le pareció eterno. El muchacho no pronunció palabra o dio muestras de haber escuchado la orden, y poco después una mano se posó sobre su hombro de manera firme. Sesshomaru movió bruscamente el hombro para apartarlo, pero eso no era aceptable, pues esa mano pronto sostenía su codo con un agarre de hierro y lo forzó a levantarse de un tirón. Sesshomaru gruñó de forma amenazante al ser forzado a encarar a su madre.

-No voy a perderte a ti también, viendo cómo permites que el dolor te consuma.- le dijo la dama del Oeste con una voz firme y severa, viendo a su único hijo apartar su rostro con una expresión herida e impotente.

-Él pudo salvarse…si no hubiera venido…si yo…si lo hubiera ayudado…- comenzó, cada palabra infundida con el veneno del dolor.

-Basta. Tu padre amaba a su familia más que a nada en este mundo, y esa decisión fue producto de ese amor. Él sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. No hay forma que te culpase por ello.- le dijo con afecto y tristeza en su voz y en su mirada.

El joven señor del Oeste parecía al borde de quebrarse, pero hacía un valiente intento por evitarlo, y una de las suaves y cálidas manos de Irasue acarició su mejilla con afecto, y cuando Sesshoumaru devolvió la mirada hacia los ojos de su madre, Sesshoumaru pudo ver lágrimas no derramadas brillando en éstos. -No eres el único que lo perdió, Sesshou…yo también perdí a mi compañero…-le murmuró la hembra, y una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla izquierda. -Está bien que llores por él, está bien que desahogues el dolor de la pérdida, pero lo que no está bien es que, a cambio de ocultarlo, permitas que tu pesar te consuma…- le dijo la hembra mientras atraía a su cachorro a un abrazo maternal y de mutuo consuelo, y entonces, sólo entonces, Sesshoumaru se permitió llorar genuinamente la pérdida de su padre y de la persona que se había convertido en su primer amor.

Los rituales de despedida del general se llevaron a cabo, y sus restos fueron sellados en una tumba de la cual Sesshomaru no tenía conocimiento.

Cinco años habían pasado desde entonces.


	2. Capítulo 1

Durante un lustro, el joven señor del Oeste había viajado por las tierras que ahora gobernaba, haciendo honor a su nombre de formas crueles y sin mostrar compasión, en ocasiones incluso eliminando generaciones completas de youkai si era insultado, pero esta actitud cruel no era sino la manera que tenía de lidiar con la muerte de su padre y, a la vez, demostrar que era capaz de tomar su lugar y dirigir las tierras del Oeste.

Al deambular por su cuenta y sin rumbo, Sesshoumaru había tenido tiempo, mucho tiempo para pensar. Ya no culpaba a Izayoi o a Inuyasha, pues ellos no habían sido los que habían extinguido su vida, pero sí pensaba en ellos como la razón por la cual su padre había tomado su mortal decisión.

Un par de veces se había incluso acercado a la nueva residencia de la segunda mujer que su padre había elegido. Era una casa noble en otro feudo cercano, al este y al sur del territorio de la familia de la luna. Aparentemente el padre de Izayoi había tenido buenos tratos con la familia de nobles que la habían acogido, pero a pesar de que honraron esa buena relación y la aceptaron junto con Inuyasha, el trato que recibían era frívolo y grosero. Sí, mantenían su título de nobleza, pero para esa casa, ellos tenían un valor menor que el de esclavos, pero, por miedo, eran tratados todavía como nobles.

Sesshomaru nunca se acercó demasiado o por un tiempo prolongado a la residencia, asqueado con presenciar aquel indigno trato, y, la primera vez, su discreta visita fue interrumpida al escuchar llorar a Inuyasha…su hermano menor. El joven señor del Oeste tomó aquel sonido como su señal para alejarse, a pesar de que su instinto marcaba que se cerciorara que el miembro más joven de su jauría se encontrará a salvo…su familia, ¿eh?... Sin embargo ignoró ese impulso y se alejó de allí sin siquiera haber visto una sola vez al pequeño hanyou. A Inuyasha.


	3. Capítulo 2

Por medio del sirviente que había encomendado con la tarea de vigilar a la princesa humana y a su hijo híbrido, la noticia de otra muerte había llegado a sus oídos, sin embargo, al parecer dicha noticia no fue considerada tan apremiante como para haber sido llevada con urgencia al primogénito del general del clan del perro…Izayoi había tenido una muerte temprana.

-¿Inuyasha?- preguntó Sesshoumaru, pero no supo responderle fuera de que, desde la muerte de la mujer, poco más de una semana atrás, su paradero era desconocido. Maldito inútil.

Sesshoumaru aplicó un severo castigo, cercenando con su látigo un brazo del zorro sirviente, recordándole que cualquier noticia relacionada a aquellos del Palacio de la Luna tenía máxima prioridad. El sirviente con temor pidió el perdón del señor del Oeste, pero fue ignorado. Por lo menos su vida había sido perdonada.

Sesshoumaru tenía que pensar.


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Nota de autora:**__ Originalmente planeaba subir un capítulo cada semana, pero entonces la vida se interpuso. Prometo que haré lo posible por actualizar por lo menos una vez al mes y capítulos más largos, así que por favor no pierdan la paciencia. ^^_

Alternando su atención entre la importante decisión a la que se enfrentaba, y dar seguimiento y resolución a algunos asuntos relacionados a sus tierras y alianzas, Sesshoumaru mantuvo su mente ocupada por más tiempo del que debería, pasando casi dos días en su estudio, saliendo únicamente para cosas necesarias como dormir o tomar un baño. Esto, por su puesto, causó que rumores comenzaran entre los sirvientes acerca de qué podría tener tan ocupado a su señor y si estaría relacionado con el mensaje que había recibido y que lo había enfadado lo suficiente como para cortarle el brazo a Sokitsu.

Dos días el joven señor del Oeste reflexionó si debía o no actuar respecto a la fortuna del pequeño hanyou. Estaba perfectamente consciente que era su hermano menor, y que, por tanto, tenía una responsabilidad como el mayor, sin embargo, Sesshoumaru no sabía nada sobre criar cachorros, mucho menos hanyou, y sinceramente no tenía gran interés en siquiera intentarlo.

No sabía siquiera cómo lucía, y su aroma apenas lo había logrado discernir entre el aroma a humanos, humo y alimento que había en la mansión donde Inuyasha y su madre habían sido acogidos.

En un inicio decidió que no era su problema, pero en esos dos días no dejó de pensarlo, hasta que, al segundo día, ganó su sentido de deber y compromiso que tenía con su difunto padre. Seguramente él habría deseado que cuidase de su hermano menor… además, suficiente problema causaba que el cachorro tuviera sangre híbrida. No había forma en que a esto se sumara una vergonzosa muerte temprana causada por algo ridículo como hambre o seres inferiores. Con esto en mente fue que, finalmente, el joven señor del Oeste partió en busca del muchacho.


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Nota de Autora:** Poco a poco iré haciendo capítulos más largos, y, si están interesados, pueden seguir también mi cuenta de Tumblr "yashira150fanwork" donde subo mis dibujos (no tan buenos XD) principalmente de SesshXInu, además como ilustraciones tipo cómic de esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y espero que les guste esta larga historia! ^^_

Saliendo al principio de la tarde, Sesshoumaru se había transportado, por comodidad, en forma de esfera de luz, llegando en pocas horas al lugar donde Izayoi e Inuyasha habían sido recibidos. Ya no había rastro del pequeño, y de Izayoi sólo escuchó que el cachorro se había llevado su cuerpo al ser… _expulsado_ tras la muerte de la princesa.

Sesshoumaru no podía saber los detalles acerca de cómo el desagradable señor feudal había ordenado matar a golpes al pequeño hanyou tan sólo unas horas después de la muerte de la princesa. Tampoco la manera en que el terror lo había llenado en cuanto el instinto del pequeño lo había enseñado a usar sus afiladas garritas para defenderse, dejando profundos cortes en el brazo de uno de los agresores aun cuando éstas todavía estaban lejos de madurar. Mucho menos se enteraría de que, movido por el miedo, el despreciable hombre se había retractado de su orden, ocultándolo tras falsa clemencia, dándole al pequeño hanyou hasta el anochecer para salir de su feudo con el cuerpo de su madre si no quería que los perros se encargaran de ellos. No, Sesshoumaru no se enteró de nada de eso, pero los cobardes existían en todas las especies, y la manera en que la palabra "expulsado" había sido elegida por el patético humano había sido suficiente para revelarle al primogénito del Inu no Taisho que ésta escondía violencia. Lo sabía de sobra.

Inuyasha había escapado hacia el Oeste, le dijo. Muchacho listo. Seguramente Izayoi le había dicho que su familia paterna regía sobre las tierras del Oeste.

En cuanto ya no quedaba más información qué obtener de boca del mismísimo señor feudal, a quien sostenía del cuello en el aire, Sesshoumaru derritió la garganta del despreciable noble entre sus garras, a pesar de las cobardes súplicas de ser perdonado, pues "ya que le había dicho todo cuanto sabía".

¿Habían ido tan lejos como para forzar a un cachorro tan joven a llevarse el cuerpo de su madre para enterrarla?

Lanzando lo que quedaba del cadáver, lejos para no mancharse con su sangre o piel derretida, Sesshoumaru emprendió camino hacia el Oeste, de vuelta a sus tierras. Inuyasha debía ser muy pequeño todavía, y probablemente no sabía utilizar las habilidades de su cuerpo al máximo, por lo que, yendo a pie, no debía haber llegado tan lejos en poco más de una semana.


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Nota de Autora:** Así que, pensaba actualizar la semana pasada, pero tenía un examen de japonés qué presentar, por lo que me dediqué a estudiar. ¡Aquí tienen dos capítulos en uno como compensación! ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!_

El primogénito del general del Oeste buscó cualquier rastro, por débil que fuera, en una zona considerable por horas, hasta que un aroma, mezcla de humano y shiroinu llegó a su nariz. Siguiéndolo, ya con el sol poniéndose, Sesshoumaru llegó a un valle con flores silvestres, y, en la colina que daba a éste, se encontraba una tumba reciente con una piedra por lápida sobre ésta. Era la tumba de Izayoi.

Inuyasha debía venir seguido a este lugar, pues, además de la gran cantidad de flores frescas sobre la tumba, su aroma se percibía con claridad aquí, a pesar de que el último rastro tenía ya varias horas. Quizás fuera de la mañana. Por lo menos ahora conocía el aroma de su pequeño hermano, y por tanto, el rastro que debía buscar, así que Sesshoumaru se dio a la tarea de seguirlo.

Conforme se alejó de la tumba, el rastro se volvió débil, y al cruzar un arroyo, casi lo perdió, pero Sesshoumaru no se inmutó por ello. Al saber que Inuyasha volvía seguido a visitar la tumba de su madre significaba que el muchacho había encontrado refugio cerca de aquí. Seguramente había estado sobreviviendo estos días gracias a su instinto. Sesshomaru vagamente se preguntó si, como él, tendría un lado youkai al cual escuchar, pero lo creía poco probable.

Su búsqueda en el bosque se alargó hasta el anochecer, pero finalmente encontró un rastro fresco. Había estado cerca de un árbol de duraznos, probablemente alimentándose o recolectando alimento, así que siguió su rastro esta vez con facilidad…directamente hacia una pila de duraznos tirados por doquier y marcas de pequeñas pisadas y garras que indicaban que había corrido. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño. También olía a youkai. Había empezado a ser perseguido hacía no mucho tiempo, y a juzgar por el aroma a miedo que aún era perceptible, la persecución había empezado hacía apenas unos minutos.

Sesshomaru emprendió entonces el vuelo nuevamente, siguiendo el rastro del pequeño hanyou a través del bosque. Estaba cerca. Muy cerca. El aroma de tres youkai más, junto con sus gañidos y rugidos llegaron a Sesshoumaru, quien apretó los dientes al reconocer la cacería. Querían devorarlo.

Para cuando les dio alcance, los vio siguiendo el rastro del pequeño hanyou, quien apenas lograba correr lo suficientemente rápido como para permanecer fuera de la vista de aquellas bestias, poniendo maleza y vegetación de por medio. Afortunadamente estas bestias no tenían un olfato muy fino. El joven señor del Oeste comenzó a descender justo cuando Inuyasha alcanzó un acantilado, y, tras mirar a un lado y otro, descubriéndose acorralado, de pronto pareció brincar al vacío por la desesperación justo cuando aquellos youkai salieron del bosque.

Mientras un demonio, con un solo ojo por cabeza, estiraba su cuello para buscar con la vista al pequeño, los dos que se encontraban atrás vieron aterrizar al joven shiroinu… pero no alcanzaron siquiera a dar la alarma antes que los tres fueran despedazados por el poderoso látigo de veneno corrosivo de Sesshoumaru.

Siguiendo su olfato, el joven se acercó a la orilla con cierta rigidez en su andar y miró hacia abajo, esperando encontrar muerto, o, por lo menos muy herido al pequeño, pero al fondo del acantilado no había nada. Confundido, Sesshoumaru formó una nube de youki bajo sus pies y se elevó ligeramente antes de comenzar el descenso por el acantilado, pero apenas un metro más debajo de la saliente, vio una pequeña forma vestida de rojo, el traje hecho con pelo de rata de fuego. Había pertenecido a su padre. El cabello plateado y los ojos dorados, símbolo de su familia, estaban presentes en el cachorro, y arriba, en su cabeza, había dos triangulitos blancos que estaban echados a los lados en señal de temor, pero su expresión era valiente y pretendía ser amenazante, a pesar del revelador aroma a miedo que emanaba de él. Lo vio levantar sus garritas y exponer sus pequeños colmillos de leche mientras gruñía como el cachorro que era, y, de pronto, para su gran sorpresa, brincó hacia él, en un intento por atacarlo para defenderse.

Naturalmente Sesshoumaru lo atrapó en el aire por las muñecas y lo levantó a pesar de los desesperados forcejeos del pequeño por soltarse. -Inuyasha.- llamó, y esas orejitas pequeñas se orientaron al frente a la vez que una expresión de sorpresa aparecía en sus facciones, pero por fin se quedó quieto. –He venido por ti, ya que a partir de hoy vivirás conmigo. Soy tu hermano mayor. Mi nombre es Sesshoumaru.- le dijo mientras lo sentaba en su brazo izquierdo para sostenerlo mejor.

Vio al pequeño abrir la boca en señal de sorpresa mientras lo miraba más detenidamente, aparentemente notando las similitudes físicas entre ellos, y después, con la falta de vergüenza característica de cualquier cachorro, se inclinó hacia el frente tímidamente, sus orejitas descendiendo levemente hacia los lados en señal de sumisión mientras acercaba su rostro para olfatearlo en confirmación, descubriendo rápidamente la similitud entre sus aromas -¿Mi…mi hermano..?- preguntó con cautela y esperanza. Era demasiado expresivo.

Sesshomaru asintió una vez, y ese simple gesto hizo que un mar de emociones se reflejaran en el rostro del pequeño: sorpresa, emoción, alivio, tristeza, desesperación… ¡lo había encontrado! ¡Finalmente lo había encontrado! ¡La familia de la que su difunta madre le había hablado! …y de pronto, mientras sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas y sus orejitas descendían por completo, el pequeño lo abrazó por el cuello y se aferró fuertemente a él mientras rompía a llorar contra su cuello.

Confiaba demasiado. Podría haberle estado mintiendo. Podría querer asesinarlo en realidad, y aún así este joven cachorrito lo aferraba desesperadamente y, en brazos de un perfecto extraño que le aseguraba ser su hermano, se desahogaba del miedo y dolor que había vivido en las últimas semanas. Confiaba demasiado, pero eso sólo era natural para un cachorro de su edad.

El joven señor del Oeste le permitió continuar con aquel desahogo que tanto necesitaba, posando con cierta duda y extrañeza su mano derecha sobre la espalda de su hermanito. Su hermanito…

Pasados unos minutos, cuando el intenso llanto del menor se había reducido a meros sollozos, Sesshoumaru se movió, elevándose nuevamente y emprendiendo el camino de regreso al palacio en tierra, con Inuyasha aún aferrándolo fuertemente. -Te…te estaba buscando...Madre...ella dijo que…vivías en las tierras del Oeste…y que debía buscarte…- murmuró contra su cuello, interrumpido constantemente por sus propios sollozos. Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru no respondió. No porque le pareciera molesto o porque no le importara…sino porque genuinamente no tenía idea de qué decirle o cómo expresarse con él.

El cachorro levantó tímidamente la vista hacia él, mirándolo ver impasible hacia el frente….quizás para volar necesitaba concentrarse…así que, decidiendo no interrumpir, y reconfortado por el primer contacto gentil que había tenido desde la muerte de su madre, Inuyasha se recargó contra su hombro, aún aferrando el haori del mayor, y, lentamente, comenzó a quedarse dormido, exhausto no sólo por este día, sino por todos los anteriores en los que no había podido tener una sola noche de descanso adecuado.


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Nota de Autora:**__ ¡No estoy muerta, lo juro! XD He tenido un tiempo difícil con mis horarios laborales, y realmente he extrañado continuar esta historia, pero No la voy a abandonar ^^ Disculpen la larga espera y espero que les guste este capítulo. Haré lo posible por seguir actualizando por lo menos una vez al mes, pero espero poder volver a hacerlo semanalmente. Gracias por su paciencia y apoyo! ^^_

Al volver al palacio, Sesshoumaru ordenó que prepararan una habitación para el pequeño príncipe del Oeste, quien viviría en el Palacio a partir de hoy, así como una cena adecuada, el cuarto de baño y una muda de ropa para el pequeño. Ya con sus órdenes, los sirvientes se apresuraron a cumplir lo que su amo mandaba, y dicho amo llevó al cachorrito con él hacía una estancia que daba al jardín. Allí, a la luz de la luna y las velas, se dedicó a observarlo con cuidado.

Así que este era su hermano menor. Inuyasha vestía el traje que alguna vez había pertenecido a su gran padre, arreglado para que pudiese quedarle. Tenía una apariencia bastante humana, parecida a la que los youkai mantenían al sellar su verdadera apariencia en una forma pequeña, y eso, estaba seguro, era debido a la poderosa sangre que había heredado del general, ya que, si el youkai que tuviera un hanyou era débil, la cría posiblemente tendía una forma considerablemente menos humana. O eso había oído.

Con cuidado separó una de las manitas para que soltara su haori, examinándola ahora. Por lo que podía ver, podría usar esas garritas para pelear como los demás miembros de su familia. Era buena idea comenzar a fijarse en todo esto, pues estaría a cargo del entrenamiento del pequeño, y debía saber hasta qué punto debería modificar el entrenamiento, que él mismo había tenido, para entrenar ahora al cachorro. Le daría esta semana para reponerse y acostumbrarse al palacio al tiempo en que lo observaba y decidía qué hacer para comenzar a criarlo adecuadamente.

-¿Mi señor?- preguntó tímida y cordialmente una sirvienta del otro lado de la puerta -La cena está lista.- concluyó.

Ah. Estaba tan centrado en su hermano, que no había escuchado la lejana campanita con la que los cocineros señalaban a los sirvientes que la comida estaba lista. De ser así, se habría encaminado al comedor con el cachorro. -En seguida iremos.- fue su única respuesta, escuchando a la mujer murmurar una sumisa afirmación antes de retirarse.

Volvió a mirar al pequeñito en sus brazos -Inuyasha.- llamó, pero el pequeño estaba profundamente dormido. Elevó su mano libre y tocó el borde de una orejita triangular, viendo cómo se movía rápidamente, como si quisiera espantar una mosca. Sesshomaru sonrió ligeramente, entretenido por ello, repitiendo el contacto, y viendo al pequeño no sólo mover su orejita, sino comenzar a removerse en su sueño. Tocó una última vez, viendo cómo ahora hasta la manita del cachorrito se unía a tratar de espantar lo que tocaba su orejita, pero la mano de Sesshoumaru ya no estaba allí, y, en su lugar, lo movió ligeramente -Inuyasha.- repitió con un poco más de firmeza. Esta vez, las orejitas del cachorro se movieron y sus ojitos dorados lentamente se abrieron, y, al enfocarlo, se alarmó por un momento, pero poco después sus más recientes recuerdos volvieron a él y pareció tranquilizarse. Lo había reconocido. -Es hora de cenar.- le anunció, bajándolo y encaminándose a la puerta.

El muchachito lució ligeramente decepcionado de no poder seguir en brazos de su hermano, pero no se quejó, probablemente porque no quería molestarlo y provocar que se arrepintiera de acogerlo, pero la mención de la comida había provocado que sus orejitas se irguieran y orientaran al frente. -¿Cenar? ¿Qué hay de cenar, Se-…Shessh..uhmmm..Nii-ni?- preguntó el pequeño, en su inocencia. Su nombre aún le era difícil de pronunciar, así que llamarlo por su parentesco era lo siguiente mejor.

Sesshomaru se sintió ligeramente desorientado al ser llamado así, por lo que no respondió de inmediato, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo -Comida a la que no debes estar acostumbrado.- fue su respuesta, aunque casi comete el error de sobresaltarse en cuanto escuchó un pequeño quejido de miedo del cachorro, quien corrió a escudarse tras sus piernas, aferrando su hakkama. Sesshomaru lo miró y siguió su fija mirada hasta unos sirvientes que miraban con curiosidad pero intentando mantenerse discretos. ¿Qué podía haberlo asust-? Eran youkai.

Seguramente todo contacto que había tenido con youkai había acabado en miedo y dolor para el pequeño. -Ellos no te harán nada. Son sirvientes en este palacio. Ellos te servirán con la misma lealtad que a mí.- dijo, y estás palabras fueron tanto una explicación para el pequeño, como una orden para los sirvientes, quienes hicieron una profunda reverencia en señal de acatamiento a sus palabras.

Sesshomaru empezó a caminar de nuevo, ignorando la todavía insegura y asustada mirada del pequeño, quién, negándose a separarse de Sesshoumaru, se apresuró a su lado y, en un infantil impulso, tomó su mano. El mayor de los hermanos se detuvo y lo miró, notando su mirada y orejitas gachas. Sesshomaru se contuvo de suspirar "Compórtate como un principe." Había estado por decirle, pero justo entonces Inuyasha levantó sus ojitos hacia él, dedicándole una mirada tierna y suplicante. Esos _ojos de cachorro_…. Sesshomaru no encontró el coraje de apartar su mano y menos de decirle aquello, por lo que sencillamente siguió caminando con el pequeño aferrando su mano con esos pequeños deditos.

La cena fue otra completa novedad para Inuyasha, quien, al ver y oler los extraños platillos, casi crudos, que habían sido preparados para ellos, se quedó allí sin saber si eso realmente se comía, pues no se parecía en lo absoluto a la comida humana que hasta ahora había comido…afortunadamente su desconfianza no duró, pues el hambre y ver a su hermano mayor comenzar a comer, fueron suficiente estímulo para que el pequeño hanyou atacara el platillo que tenía enfrente, una parte pequeña pero poderosa de su instinto de supervivencia haciendo que comiera deprisa, temiendo en cierta forma que no pudiera volver a comer pronto…aunque tras el primer bocado de intenso y desconocido sabor, su joven boca se saturó y el cachorrito se congeló un momento. Sesshomaru había mirado el proceso completo del pequeño y estaba secretamente entretenido. Notó la miradita que el pequeño Inuyasha le dirigió, la cual era característica de su edad y parecía sugerir un puchero, pero no era muy sencillo de notar viéndolo con sus mejillas conteniendo el bocado todavía. El mayor estaba seguro que el pequeñito dejaría de lado la comida y ya estaba pensando en cómo responder si se quejaba, pensando en decirle que debía aprender a comer ese alimento también…pero el pequeño hanyou estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Lo que Sesshoumaru estaba seguro que lo vería escupir, el cachorro continuó masticando lentamente al principio, pero poco a poco comenzó a normalizar su velocidad, y no sólo eso, sino que lo tragó y tomó el siguiente bocado. Sesshoumaru no podía evitar mirarlo con cierto asombro a pesar de que no detenía su propia alimentación, y, tras un rato, se percató de algo más…los ojitos de Inuyasha lucían húmedos con lágrimas no derramadas, y ni siquiera así lloró. No parecía gustarle para nada el intenso sabor desconocido, pero estaba haciendo todo lo posible por complacer al mayor y también saciar su propia hambre…tenía valor para su edad…

Quizás no sería tan complicado criarlo…

_**Notas finales:**__ "Nii-ni" es como he escuchado que los niños japoneses muy pequeños llaman a sus hermanos mayores, por si se lo preguntaban ^^_


	8. Capítulo 7

**_Nota de autora: _**_Me gustaría haber podido actualizar antes, ¡pero la vida se interpuso en mis planes! Mi intención fue después actualizar con este capítulo largo ayer, en Halloween para quienes lo celebran, pero estaba tan cansada que me quedé dormida antes de lograrlo XD_

_Bueno, este Día de Muertos les dejo este nuevo capítulo, y espero que ahora sí pueda regresar a actualizar contínuamente. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

Acabada la cena, el cachorro parecía haberle tomado cierto gusto a la inusual comida que sobresaturaba sus sentidos del olfato y gusto, y aunque Sesshoumaru consideraba que el menor podía trabajar en sus modales, por esta noche decidió perdonarle su falta de comportamiento noble.

Inuyasha ahora parecía estarse quedando dormido en la mesa, y aunque el mayor sabía que debía permitirle dormir, se oponía terminantemente a que el cachorro dejara sobre su cama asignada el aroma a youkai ajenos, a bosque, a barro y a sangre. -Inuyasha. – llamó, ante lo cual, el somnoliento niño se sobresaltó y lo miró con las orejitas levantadas y los ojos muy abiertos -No te duermas todavía. Tomarás un baño antes.- le informó, levantándose.

El pequeño peliplateado lo siguió de inmediato, no queriendo quedarse solo. Su comportamiento era peculiar, pues aunque era evidente que aún no confiaba del todo en el lugar en el que se encontraba, ni tampoco sabía cómo hablar o comportarse con el misterioso joven que acababa de conocer, se había apegado bastante a éste, dado que ya lo había defendido y le estaba ofreciendo protección y alimento. Su actitud hacia Sesshoumaru era dócil, no queriendo darle razones para arrepentirse de acogerlo, por lo que aceptó la condición del heredero del Oeste sin dudar.

-¿Nos bañaremos juntos, nii-nii?- preguntó con cierta esperanza en la voz, pues no quería perderlo de vista…y sinceramente todavía no sabía bañarse apropiadamente por sí solo…

Sesshoumaru ni siquiera detuvo su avance a la puerta -Ya tienes edad para hacerlo solo.- dijo tras un momento, cubriendo la distancia restante, viendo las puertas corredizas abrirse para él desde fuera gracias a sus sirvientes.

-P-pero..- comenzó, y aunque Sesshoumaru se detuvo y lo miró de reojo, el pequeño no continuó, bajando sus orejitas en señal de tristeza y decepción mientras que su lenguaje corporal reflejó abiertamente su inseguridad al respecto. -…está bien…- murmuró finalmente, mirando al suelo y apretando el borde de sus mangas en sus puñitos.

Sesshoumaru miró fijamente esa tierna postura por un largo momento, y cuando el menor levantó su vista de nuevo ante el silencio, el mayor de los hermanos pareció reaccionar y reanudó su marcha…dos pasos…no era posible… -…un baño me caería bien antes de ir a dormir…- de pronto se descubrió concediendo.

La reacción del cachorrito fue inmediata, pues sus orejitas se elevaron rápidamente y su mirada brilló de sincero alivio y alegría…y Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que por esa reacción, había valido la pena acceder a su infantil petición.

Inuyasha se había apresurado a adelantarse y tomar la mano del mayor nuevamente, mirándolo con una sonrisa genuina y amplia mientras Sesshoumaru lo llevaba al cuarto de baño, que, si bien, no era su cuarto de baño personal, sí era el familiar. Uno que, por cierto, tenía suficiente tiempo sin ser utilizado.

Afortunadamente, al tratarse de aguas termales y gracias al continuo mantenimiento que se les habían dado a lo largo de los años, las preparaciones eran mínimas, por lo que, para cuando los hermanos llegaron, ya había preparados cestos para la ropa sucia, yukata para pasar la noche, tela para secarse, y, por supuesto, los implementos de aseo personal que incluían bancos, cubetas e infusiones para lavar cabello y cuerpo.

Inuyasha miró incrédulo el área tan amplia, pero en cuanto vio a Sesshoumaru comenzar a desatar los nudos de su armadura, reaccionó y se apresuró a unirse a él. Se desvistieron sin intercambiar más que ocasionales miradas, especialmente Inuyasha, quien no parecía poder apartar la mirada por mucho tiempo del mayor, asegurándose de que no sería dejado atrás por él, y cuando el youkai de sangre pura lo miró de regreso, el pequeño le sonrió. Sesshoumaru no supo cómo reaccionar ante ello…

Pronto, el mayor de los hermanos le explicaba cómo diferenciar lo que debía usar para lavarse el cuerpo de lo que usaría para lavar su cabello mediante su olfato, notando qué tan rápido aprendía el pequeño, y tras explicarle cómo asearse por sí mismo, dejó que Inuyasha lo hiciera solo y, a pesar de que Sesshoumaru se estaba bañando también, no dejaba de supervisar al pequeñito, tomando nota mental de las heridas que su pequeño cuerpo todavía sostenía.

El mayor de los hermanos terminó pronto de lavar su cuerpo, cabello y pelaje, yendo a llenar con agua de las aguas termales la cubeta de bambú para enjuagarse, notando al pequeño hanyou acercarse a la orilla también para imitarlo poco después, sin embargo, al mirar a su hermano (Su Hermano, recalcó su lado youkai, que no era sino su instinto encarnado, complacido con que Sesshoumaru ya lo viese así), quien apenas había llenado la primera cubeta para comenzar a enjuagarse, Sesshoumaru se percató de algo: las dos orejitas triangulares que el menor tenía sobre cabeza lucían grises y manchadas todavía por tierra y lo que parecía un poco de sangre seca. Los hermanos se miraron, el menor con curiosidad y el mayor en evidente espera de algo.

-¿No te hizo falta algo, Inuyasha?- preguntó, mirando de sus ojos a sus orejitas y de vuelta, pensando que quizás lo había olvidado o que usualmente lo dejaba al final, así que esperaba darle una pista. Pero entonces las orejitas del pequeño descendieron y apartó la vista, negando ligeramente. Sesshoumaru entrecerró ligeramente los ojos. –Tus orejas.- Señaló.

Inuyasha cubrió sus orejitas gachas con sus manos y volvió a negar.

Sesshoumaru suspiró muy ligeramente. Debía ser paciente.

-Tienes que lavarlas.- Le dijo directamente. El menor sólo se encogió un poco pero sin soltar sus orejas.

-Me entrará agua…- murmuró con un tonito obstinado pero todavía con un dejo de timidez.

-Si entra, sólo debes…- pero se quedó a la mitad al entender. La posición de sus orejas lo obligaría a que se parara de cabeza para poder sacar el agua. El mayor lo miró fijamente por un momento. Debía ser paciente y tomar en consideración al menor. –Te ayudaré a lavarlas.- dijo finalmente y extendió una mano al pequeño con intenciones de acercarlo, pero Inuyasha reaccionó de manera impulsiva y alejó la mano de su hermano con un golpe de la propia.

-¡NO!- exclamó, olvidando temporalmente la instintiva actitud sumisa que había estado manteniendo con intenciones de ser aceptado por su única familia.

La ceja de Sesshoumaru tuvo un pequeño tic mientras su propio carácter comenzaba a salir.

-No te lo estoy preguntando.- Le dijo con un tinte de fastidio en su voz, alargando nuevamente su mano y asiendo al menor de la muñeca, recibiendo resistencia inmediata mientras el pequeño intentaba soltarse de su agarre de hierro.

-¡No quiero! ¡No! ¡Suéltame!- exclamaba Inuyasha al ser halado por Sesshoumaru, quien pronto sostenía a un pequeño, escurridizo y muy enjabonado hanyou entre sus brazos y su cuerpo. El mayor gruñó mientras pequeñas manos empujaban su rostro y brazos, y pequeñas piernas pateaban al aire e intentaban empujarlo también mientras Inuyasha luchaba por escapar.

-¡Quédate quie-…!- pero no pudo terminar su frase, ya que entre la lucha, su agarre y el jabón, Inuyasha logró escapar por arriba, dándole un codazo en el rostro en el proceso al mayor…pero cayó directo al interior de las aguas termales…y no estaba saliendo…

Sesshoumaru pareció congelarse y sólo miró fijamente el lugar de las turbias aguas termales donde el menor había desaparecido y de donde todavía no salía…sabía nadar…¿verdad…? Pero justo en el instante en que reaccionó, dispuesto a entrar por él, Inuyasha emergió, tomando una bocanada de aire y, poco después comenzando a llorar, mirándolo con resentimiento.

-¡Me entró agua a las orejas!- lloriqueó, evidentemente culpándolo de aquella "tragedia". Sesshoumaru sintió alivio de verlo bien, y tras un discreto suspiro, simplemente entró con él a las aguas termales.

-Sácala y deja de llorar.- repuso con su tono habitual, cerrando los ojos mientras se sumergía hasta los hombros.

-Eres malo.- masculló el cachorro, sorbiendo por la nariz mientras salía de las aguas termales, se sacudía como perro, y se dirigía a una pared cercana para apoyarse mientras se paraba de cabeza. El mayor no se molestó en responder.

Cuando un todavía resentido Inuyasha entró de nuevo a las aguas termales, Sesshoumaru lo miró de reojo. Esas orejitas seguían algo sucias, y esto era especialmente notorio al compararlas con el cabello recién lavado que las rodeaba, así que, tras casi tres minutos de intentar ignorarlo, finalmente supo que no podría -Te ayudaré a lavarlas.- Ofreció por segunda ocasión, ganándose que las orejitas del cachorro descendieran y se echaran para atrás, mostrando su rotunda negación, pero cuando el pequeño abrió la boca para protestar, el mayor de los hermanos continuó –Me aseguraré de hacerlo sin que te entre agua o jabón.- dijo mirándolo fijamente. Inuyasha lo miró de vuelta, intentando decidir si podría confiarle esta importante tarea o no.

-…¿Ni una gota?-murmuró mirándolo con esperanza y duda en esos grandes y expresivos ojos dorados.

-No voy a repetirlo.- dijo fríamente el mayor. Inuyasha lo miró fijamente un poco más antes de asentir, mientras esos suaves triangulitos níveos comenzaban a levantarse nuevamente, pero no por completo, delatando su ligero nerviosismo. Sesshoumaru aprobó esa respuesta y se levantó, encaminándose hacia la zona de aseo personal nuevamente. Inuyasha demoró sólo un poco más, pero finalmente salió tras de él, tomando nuevamente el banquito que había usado, acomodándolo frente a su hermano y sentándose poco después. Sesshoumaru virtió en su mano sólo un poco de la infusión designada para lavar pelaje y se sentó grácilmente tras el pequeño, frotó los dedos de sus manos con el líquido y después comenzó a masajear gentilmente las pequeñas orejitas caninas, las cuales tuvieron un pequeño tic ante el primer contacto, pero Inuyasha permaneció inmóvil y tenso mientras sentía las manos de su hermano mayor trabajar.

Los movimientos seguros y experimentados del mayor sobre las sensibles orejitas terminaron relajando al pequeño hanyou con facilidad, sintiendo una creciente seguridad de que Sesshoumaru era capaz de cumplir su palabra.

Sesshoumaru, por su lado, aunque cuidadoso de sus garras, exploraba las curiosas orejitas, memorizando el tacto que dejaban, lo pequeñas, suaves y cálidas que eran y cómo compartían los mismos puntos relajantes que las suyas. Sin embargo, mientras removía la tierra, lodo y sangre que manchaba su blanco pelaje, se percató que unas manchas no eran de sangre ajena, sino costras causadas por garras. Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño en duda, Sesshoumaru enjuagó con cuidado los pequeños triangulitos, sin permitir que una sola gota entrara en el canal auditivo del menor. Esas costras definitivamente habían sido causadas de forma reciente. Y casi parecían…

Inuyasha, ajeno a los pensamientos de su hermano, bostezó profundamente, mientras el extenuante día comenzaba a pesar sobre él, y ni siquiera se sobresaltó cuando la aterciopelada pero fría voz del mayor llegó a sus oídos -¿Qué te ocurrió, Inuyasha?- fue la pregunta. Inuyasha comenzaba a quedarse dormido y no sabía exactamente a qué se refería el mayor, así que creyó que se refería a las heridas y golpes sobre su cuerpo. –Muchos youkai me querían comer, y me lastimaron cuando escapé…- respondió con una voz notablemente cansada.

Sesshoumaru abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero, notando el cansancio del pequeño, sencillamente decidió que esa conversación podía esperar un poco. –Todavía no te duermas. Primero debes secarte y vestirte. No te llevaré cargando.- le advirtió mientras dejaba ir finalmente las ahora limpias orejitas níveas, las cuales descendieron un poco mientras su dueño hacía un puchero pero asentía.

Sesshoumaru naturalmente resistió sus instintos de sacudirse para secarse, yendo por una de las telas de algodón designadas para secarse, pero mientras lo hacía, un adormilado Inuyasha ni siquiera consideró contener ese instinto y, sin aviso previo, bajó a cuatro patas y se sacudió cual perro, volviendo a salpicar a su hermano. Sesshoumaru le dedicó una mirada asesina, pero Inuyasha ni siquiera la notó, estirando su manita para tomar su respectiva tela y terminar de secarse de forma torpe y poco experimentada. Sesshoumaru se armó de paciencia de nuevo. –No se supone que te sacudas, Inuyasha. Para eso están estas telas. Debes secarte con ellas completamente antes de irte a la cama. – le explicó con más paciencia de la que se sentía capaz.

Inuyasha levantó su mirada hacia él y, nuevamente comenzó a imitarlo, pero sinceramente parecía que se quedaría dormido parado. Cuando finalmente se estaban vistiendo, Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar notar su forma inexperta de vestirse. No sabía hacerlo solo, y para cuando el mayor había terminado de vestirse con su fundoshi y yukata, Inuyasha seguía intentando arreglarse el fundoshi correctamente. Este niño…

Antes de siquiera pensarlo, Sesshoumaru había perdido la paciencia y se había inclinado para ayudar al pequeño a vestirse correctamente –Deberás aprender a hacer esto solo, ¿entendido?- sentenció mientras el pequeño asentía, tallándose uno de sus ojitos con una mano, y para cuando Inuyasha estuvo totalmente vestido con un yukata de dormir murmuró un –Gracias, nii-nii…- y le sonrió de forma inocente y brillante a pesar de su somnolencia.

El mayor lo miró, ligeramente absorto en esa brillante expresión, aunque esto no duró mucho, con Sesshoumaru levantándose poco después y saliendo de la habitación. Inuyasha lo siguió y, en su marcha, tomó con su manita la manga blanca del yukata de su hermano mayor, como si con ello estuviera buscando no perderse. Sesshoumaru se detuvo y lo miró, levantando una ceja. El pequeño lo miró de vuelta. Se estaba quedando dormido parado. Sesshoumaru nuevamente se hizo de paciencia. -Te llevaré a tu habitación.- anunció finalmente, y esas palabras hicieron que el menor apretara un poco la tela que sostenía. -¿Ocurre algo?- se vio preguntándole al cachorrito.

Inuyasha miró hacia abajo, hacia sus piecitos que ahora portaban sandalias. -...no quiero dormir solo…- murmuró, y sus ojitos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Temía que si lo hacía, al despertar todo esto habría sido un sueño y estaría solo todavía en el bosque. –No quiero quedarme solo…- dijo, su voz quebrándose ligeramente. El sueño y el pequeño episodio del baño lo ayudaban a expresarse un poco más alrededor de su nuevo tutor.

Sesshoumaru se sentía irritado, e ignorando a su lado youkai, quien apoyaba el instinto de dormir juntos para vincularse como jauría, Sesshoumaru soltó su manga del agarre del menor. –No llores por tonterías. Tu habitación está al final del pasillo de donde está la mía.- dijo fríamente y reanudó su marcha, encaminándose a su propia habitación.

Inuyasha sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y el nudo en su garganta, pero se mantuvo en silencio tanto como pudo, sollozando de vez en cuando y usando constantemente sus mangas para secar sus lágrimas antes de que estas cayeran. Caminó detrás de su hermano hasta que llegaron a un pasillo amplio e iluminado por fuego flotante sobrenatural. En la primera puerta de dicho pasillo, Sesshoumaru se detuvo e Inuyasha casi chocó contra su pierna, pues se había estado secando las lágrimas sin derramar. –Esta es tu habitación. La mía es la que está al final del pasillo.- indicó, mirando hacia donde había indicado, a unas puertas amplias y adornadas con patrones que incluían la cresta familiar y lunas crecientes. Miró de vuelta al cachorro, quien miraba fijamente esas puertas al final del pasillo con una mirada anhelante y triste. Después, esos grandes ojos expresivos lo miraron con aire suplicante. Sesshoumaru no pareció inmutarse. -¿No puedo…ir con nii-nii…?- preguntó una última vez, con una voz triste y suplicante, y con sus orejitas triangulares completamente hacia abajo, acentuando su desolación.

Sesshoumaru no respondió, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia su propia habitación, dejando a un descorazonado Inuyasha en el pasillo. Por un momento había considerado retractarse al mirarlo, pero, por supuesto, esto no era aceptable.

El exhausto pequeño cayó de rodillas y después se sentó, antes de que un sollozo provocara que finalmente sus lágrimas comenzaran a correr…e Inuyasha comenzó a llorar amargamente justo donde estaba. No quería estar solo. Había pasado demasiados días solo y con miedo, y justo ahora su parte más primal e instintiva necesitaba sentirse protegido y acompañado, y la única persona que podía proporcionarle esto, acababa de negárselo.

El joven señor del Oeste cerró los ojos, apretándolos un poco al oír el inconsolable llanto de su hermano menor, pero aún así, entró a su habitación y cerró tras de sí. Estas puertas estaban hechas pensando en el excelente oído youkai, así que el material aislaba de forma bastante aceptable los sonidos del exterior...pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para bloquear por completo el llanto de Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru gruñó para sí y se dirigió a su amplio y mullido futón. Si lo ignoraba lo suficiente, probablemente Inuyasha se detendría y entraría finalmente a su habitación … o si no, por lo menos, Sesshoumaru podría dormir un poco.

No había pasado ni siquiera un minuto antes de que Sesshoumaru hubiera cerrado la puerta de su habitación cuando una joven sirvienta del palacio se acercó, conmovida, con intenciones de consolar al pequeño hanyou -¿Joven príncipe?- llamó tímidamente, pero el muchachito no paraba de llorar de forma tal que ni siquiera la escuchó. –Joven príncipe…- llamó con una voz un poco más fuerte y tocó con suavidad el hombro del pequeño, pero nunca esperó la reacción que obtuvo.

Ante el contacto, Inuyasha se calló de golpe, sobresaltado y girando para mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos y asustados, y justo cuando ella estaba por disculparse por su atrevimiento y presentarse, vio y olió el pánico en el pequeño, quien comenzó a temblar visiblemente –Y-youkai…- masculló aterrado y cuando la joven abrió la boca para pedirle que no se asustara, la visión de sus colmillos y la mano con garras que fue dirigida hacia él, disparó el instinto de supervivencia del pequeño hanyou, quien atacó con sus inmaduras garritas a la joven, quien, sorprendida retiró su mano justo a tiempo -¡NII-NII!- aulló el pequeño Inuyasha mientras giraba en redondo, pateando las sandalias y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el cuarto de su hermano mayor.

En un instante había llegado, abierto la puerta, corrido dentro y brincado hacia el futón donde su hermano se acababa de incorporar justo en ese momento, ahora sentado y mirando con incredulidad la situación. Inuyasha se metió bajo las cálidas cobijas y se encogió muy pegado al costado de Sesshoumaru, temblando de miedo mientras aferraba su yukata. Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño y miró hacia el umbral de la puerta, donde vio a la joven sirvienta parada, visiblemente arrepentida y sin saber qué hacer, pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, ella reaccionó y se arrodilló, inclinando su cabeza hasta el suelo. -¡Le ruego me disculpe, Sesshoumaru-sama! N-no era mi intención sorprender al príncipe Inuyasha. No se repetirá.- prometió con vehemencia y temiendo por su propia integridad.

Sesshoumaru la miró por un momento. Ella era una hembra gentil, la mayor de muchos hermanos, y a quien le gustaban mucho los niños. No habría intentado lastimar al menor…entonces…¿por qué…? Ah…era youkai… Miró a Inuyasha, quien temblaba y se aferraba a él, todavía con sus ojos húmedos pero firmemente cerrados, sollozando ligeramente. Sesshoumaru suspiró muy ligeramente. –Retírate, Noriko. Mi hermano menor se quedará aquí esta noche.- anunció con una nota de irritada resignación en su voz. Inuyasha abrió sus ojos ante ello y miró al mayor, aunque no se relajó hasta que la hembra se hubo retirado con una reverencia, deslizando la puerta para cerrarla.

Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas por un momento. Inuyasha pudo ver la ligera irritación del mayor, pero cuando estuvo seguro de que no sería corrido de su lado, el pequeño se acomodó nuevamente contra él, sintiendo un gran alivio recorrerlo, y así, sin dejar de abrazarlo, Inuyasha se quedó profundamente dormido en tan sólo momentos, rodeado del aroma, calor y presencia de su hermano mayor. Sesshoumaru tuvo la impresión de que se había metido en algo mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado.


	9. Capítulo 8

El día siguiente vino con una realización del joven señor del Oeste: básicamente no sabía nada de los hanyou. Claro, como a todos, al crecer le había sido enseñado sobre los híbridos nacidos de youkai y humanos, mencionando la poca uniformidad que acompañan la mezcla, tanto en apariencia como en los poderes que heredaban, y siendo una de las pocas características que aplicaban para todos, el hecho de que su sangre youkai desaparecía por completo una vez al mes. En resumen, eso era todo lo que sabía.

Ojos dorados se dirigieron al pequeño y cálido cuerpo que seguía muy pegado a su costado, aún aferrando su yukata. Bueno, de él sabía que tenía sentidos similares a los propios, así como que podía comer alimento youkai…aunque no lo disfrutara mucho… ¿Y qué más?

La falta de información sobre este pequeño híbrido lo hizo fruncir el ceño ligeramente. ¿Qué habilidades había heredado? ¿Podía controlar su youki? ¿Tenía un lado youkai al qué escuchar? ¿Y uno humano? Naturalmente, esas preguntas lo hicieron hacerse una todavía más importante… ¿Podía él criar adecuadamente al cachorro hanyou? Desafortunadamente eso tendría influencia sobre lo que otros señores de tierras y líderes de clanes pensaran sobre él como regente del Oeste, y por tanto las acciones que pudiesen tomar al respecto… sería igual de malo que hubiera dejado a Inuyasha morir de hambre o devorado, que si demostrara ser incapaz de criar a su hermano menor, hanyou o no. Sesshoumaru aún se enfrentaba al estigma de ser un señor de tierras demasiado joven. Si mostraba ser incapaz de criar correctamente a Inuyasha, sería como probar que él mismo seguía siendo un cachorro poco preparado para la responsabilidad que representaba guiar las Tierras del Oeste.

El joven shiroinu apretó ligeramente los dientes. Debía investigar mucho más sobre los hanyou, y los archivos de Palacio eran un excelente lugar para comenzar.

Con esa nueva meta en mente, el joven señor del Oeste se sentó para liberar su ropa de esas pequeñas manitas con garras, las cuales se tensaron y ofrecieron sorprendente resistencia en cuanto intentó separarlas de sí. Naturalmente, esto despertó con facilidad a Inuyasha, quien llevaba varios días dependiendo de sus instintos para sobrevivir.

Inuyasha se despertó con un sobresalto, incorporándose de inmediato con sus garritas preparadas mientras alterados ojos dorados miraban en derredor, poco a poco recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y comprendiendo que no había sido un sueño… ahora genuinamente se encontraba en un lugar seguro y al cuidado de su hermano mayor… Parpadeó un par de veces -¿Nii…nii…?- llamó, casi queriendo asegurarse de que sus memorias no eran erradas.

Sesshoumaru lo había mirado con ojos muy abiertos por un momento antes de retomar una expresión solemne aunque con un dejo de irritación reflejado en su forma de fruncir el ceño –No uses un término tan poco formal. Eres un príncipe del Clan de la Luna. Compórtate a la altura.- le dijo con frialdad, levantándose, calzándose y, tras pasarse las garras por su largo cabello lacio, acomodándolo sin esfuerzo en dos movimientos, el joven salió de la habitación sin preocuparse en cambiar su vestimenta. Después de todo, todavía faltaban unas horas para el amanecer y ese día no esperaba visita alguna.

El pequeño peliplateado había bajado la mirada y sus orejitas ante el regaño, asintiendo una sola vez, y para cuando levantó de nuevo la vista, se percató que el mayor ya estaba calzado y arreglando su cabello, por lo que hizo lo posible por apresurarse para seguirlo, pero desafortunadamente se demoró buscando sus propias sandalias, olvidando por completo que la noche anterior las había pateado para correr más rápido a la habitación de su hermano mayor, y en cuanto lo vio salir de la habitación, decidió que no importaba, así que simplemente se levantó y corrió sólo en calcetines tras él para alcanzarlo…sólo para tropezarse con las sandalias que habían sido dejadas afuera y a un costado de la puerta. El pequeño emitió un descontento y suave gemido por el impacto contra el duro suelo, aunque pronto levantó la vista para buscar al mayor, quien, a pesar de las bolas de fuego flotante aquí y allá, casi daba la apariencia de tener su propio resplandor sobrenatural con su largo cabello de plata y su yukata de noche, color de nieve –Nii-n-…..Nii-san…- llamó, con la esperanza de ser esperado si lo llamaba de una forma diferente. Era muy pequeño para comprender cuáles eran las maneras formales de dirigirse a un hermano mayor.

Sesshoumaru se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro al oír ese esfuerzo por respetar lo que acababa de decirle. Inuyasha no se había levantado pero lo miraba fijamente, evidentemente listo para levantarse y seguirlo si le daba la oportunidad. –Vuelve a la cama, Inuyasha. Tengo cosas qué hacer.- fue lo único que le dijo antes de volver la vista al frente y retomar su andar.

El pequeño hanyou se levantó y dio dos pasos en su dirección, sintiendo ansiedad y miedo de quedarse solo en este lugar desconocido lleno de sombras y aroma a youkai... pero todavía se mostraba complaciente con el miembro mayor de la pequeña jauría, pues no quería volver a quedarse solo, así que apretó los labios, esforzándose por obedecer la indicación y volviéndose para entrar de nuevo, pero con una manita apoyada en el fino marco de madera de la puerta corrediza, Inuyasha miró de nuevo al oscuro pasillo. Al fondo aún alcanzaba a divisarse la silueta de su hermano mayor. –¡N-no te tardes mucho!- se animó a llamar. Creyó verlo detenerse un momento, pero no estuvo seguro, pues pronto la silueta había desaparecido sin una respuesta… lo había oído…¿cierto..?

Inuyasha miró alrededor y afinó sus sentidos al hacerlo, hábito adquirido en los últimos días para comprobar si había o no peligro. Todo parecía en orden. Agachándose ligeramente, tomó las sandalias y entró a la habitación de su hermano, reconfortado porque su aroma se percibía más fuerte aquí que afuera. El pequeño cerró firmemente la puerta, buscando con la mirada qué debía usar para trabarla, pero no había nada, así que con cierta renuencia volvió al amplio y mullido futón de Sesshoumaru, gateando sobre éste para volver a meterse en las cobijas. Miró una última vez hacia la puerta y acurrucándose contra la almohada del mayor, el pequeño aspiró su aroma y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las suaves y finas cobijas a pesar de ser verano. No mucho después, el pequeño había logrado conciliar el sueño, aunque este era ligero para mantenerlo alerta.

Vaya, una noche y ese cachorro se sentía con la audacia de decirle qué hacer. Sesshoumaru no sabía si sentirse admirado por su valor o irritado por aquella petición. Nadie le decía qué hacer y tardaría lo que debiera tardar.

Su mentalidad juvenil, también reflejo de su crianza como el orgulloso hijo único de la nobleza del Oeste, se vio totalmente olvidada en cuanto su búsqueda fue tornándose infructuosa. Sesshoumaru había escogido una cantidad importante de pergaminos de diferentes secciones, confiando en su velocidad de lectura, creyendo que contendrían al menos fragmentos de información sobre hanyou…pero debieron pasar casi cuatro horas antes de que el jovencito se topara con la primera mención de los híbridos de humano y youkai… la desafortunada cría había muerto poco después de nacer…

Sesshoumaru se permitió reaccionar libremente, pues nadie lo observaba dentro de su estudio, así que terminó por cubrir sus ojos con una mano la cual terminó por deslizar hacia arriba, pasando por su fleco níveo en señal de frustración. Una sola mención… El joven señor del Oeste miró hacia la ventana…el sol ya había salido, así que consideró si debería o no salir para desayunar, considerando que no necesitaba comer diariamente, o si sería mejor simplemente enfocarse en su investigación… pero entonces, una sola pregunta vino a su mente: ¿y el niño?...

Sin saberlo, Sesshoumaru comenzaría a entender la responsabilidad de criar y proteger a alguien más joven que sí mismo, y el haber tomado en consideración al pequeñito justo ahora había sido la primera señal de ello.

Sesshoumaru se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, abriendo y notando que un par de sirvientes que pasaban se inclinaban ante él. -Preparen el desayuno.- Fue su única instrucción. Los dos youkai de rostro canino se inclinaron profundamente, murmurando un "Como ordene, Sesshoumaru-sama." Antes de retirarse apresuradamente para notificar a la cocina. Afortunadamente, la comida youkai no demoraba mucho en estar lista.


End file.
